Fantasy Booking: The Invasion (2001)
by Metal Matt
Summary: So as all wrestling fans know, The Invasion angle bombed pretty bad. So this is a new series I'm doing called Fantasy Booking, where I book the events of particular wrestling angles myself. I'll change around a few things and stuff like that. In this episode, I fantasy book the Invasion, and what I feel SHOULD have happened.
1. Chapter 1: April 2001 Part 1

So as all wrestling fans know, The Invasion angle bombed pretty bad. So this is a new series I'm doing called Fantasy Booking, where I book the events of particular wrestling angles myself. I'll change around a few things and stuff like that. In this episode, I fantasy book the Invasion, and what I feel SHOULD have happened. This is Part I.

PART I:

WRESTLEMANIA X-SEVEN (April 1, 2001):

Everything goes as planned. All the matches take place:

Chris Jericho defeats William Regal to retain the IC Championship The APA and Tazz defeat the Right To Censor Kane defeats Raven and the Big Show to win the Hardcore Championship Eddie Guerrero defeats Test to win the European Championship Kurt Angle defeats Chris Benoit Chyna defeats Ivory to win the Women's Championship Shane McMahon defeats Mr. McMahon Edge And Christian defeats The Dudley Boyz and The Hardy Boyz to win the Tag Team Championships The Iron Sheik wins the Gimmick Battle Royal The Undertaker defeated Triple H Stone Cold Steve Austin defeated The Rock to win the WWF Championship

During this last match, Stone Cold turns his back on the WWF fans by aligning with Mr. McMahon. McMahon hands Stone Cold the chair, as he mercilessly assaults the Rock with it.

"COME ON STEVE! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Jim Ross shouts over commentary, in disbelief.

Stone Cold pins the Rock.

1,2,3.

"It's a new champion!" Paul Heyman screams.

"Will things ever be the same?" Jim Ross asks as The Rock regains consciousness, unaware of what just happened...

RAW IS WAR (April 2, 2001):

"No Chance In Hell" plays as Mr. McMahon walks to the ring, with the WWF Championship over his shoulder.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to present to you, the new WWF champion, the man who finally made the right decision that was best for business, STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN!"

"Glass Shatters" plays as Stone Cold walks to the ring. He receives a rather positive reaction.

"Why are these people cheering Austin?" Jim Ross wonders aloud.

"Because unlike some people around here, they don't turn their back on their hero!" Paul Heyman tells Ross.

Stone Cold enters the ring.

"I must say Mr. Austin," McMahon says proudly, "I'm just so glad that last night at Wrestlemania, you did the right thing. You have earned this right."

McMahon hands Austin the WWF Championship.

Thank you very much, Vince. But you know, I've been thinking, and I don't know..."

"What does he mean by that?" Paul Heyman asks.

"If you think I should stun this stupid S.O.B., give me a hell yeah!" Stone Cold asks the crowd.

"HELL YEAH!" The crowd fires back.

"Well, unfortunately for you Vince, last night... was April Fools."

Stone Cold stuns McMahon, to everybody's delight.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Jim Ross shouts happily.

"What a sick April Fools' joke!" Paul Heyman shouts.

"Here Comes The Money" plays as Shane McMahon appears on the stage, decked out in a three piece suit.

"Nice job, Austin." Shane says.

"However, you have more problems than my father, because, as everybody knows, last week on Raw, I bought WCW. And tonight, my master plan starts. Austin, I want you to meet these three guys."

The NWO's music hits as The NWO, Hollywood Hulk Hogan, Scott Hall, and Kevin Nash walk onto the stage.

"GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY, BUSINESS HAS JUST PICKED UP! THE NWO IS ON RAW!" Jim Ross shouts.

"DID YOU EVER, IN YOUR WILDEST DREAMS, THINK YOU WOULD EVER SEE THESE GUYS IN A WWF ARENA AGAIN?" Paul Heyman asks.

The NWO enter the ring.

"Boys," Shane says, "You know what to do."

The NWO assault Austin, with Kevin Nash performing a Jacknife Powerbomb on Austin. Hogan then takes out spray paint, and writes, "WCW" on Austin's back.

"MY GOD THE BATTLE LINES HAVE BEEN DRAWN!" Jim Ross shouts.

Shane McMahon smiles as he stands on the stage. The Invasion has begun... 


	2. Chapter 2: April 2001 Part 2

April 2001:

RAW IS WAR (April 9, 2001):

The NWO's music plays. Hollywood Hulk Hogan, Kevin Nash, and Scott Hall walk to the ring. Nash picks up a mic.

"You know," Nash begins, "we came here tonight to set the record straight. For the past week, everywhere we went, many fans have critized us. Many have actually used profanity in reference to us."

Nash continued on.

"Speaking for myself and my two friends, let me tell you something. That hurts our feelings. We want the ability to come out and prove to you great fans not only can we do it, but nobody does it quite like us."

Nash hands Scott Hall the mic.

"Hey yo!" Hall says. This gets a big pop.

"We're not the bad guys. Believe it or not, deep down, we're just like all of you. I know this whole 'Invasion' thing has you all worried, but we're not here to do anything like that, I assure you." Hall concluded. He passed the mic over to Hogan, who got a mixed reaction.

"I never thought I would hear Hogan's voice again in a WWF ring." Jim Ross admitted.

Hogan hesitated for a bit.

"He's choked up! He's emotional!" Paul Heyman said.

"You know, Scott and Kevin, I couldn't agree with you more." Hogan began. "We are just like all of you out there. I mean, we might be a little richer and a little more famous, but we are not here to invade or take over the WWF, we're here to make it better. All we want to do is to give the WWF fans exactly what they want, and what they want is the biggest thing in professional wrestling today, the NWO, The New World Order. All we want is a chance. There's one man who gave the NWO a chance and that was Shane McMahon. God bless Shane McMahon. And God bless all of you people. And God bless America, thank you very much." Hogan finished.

The NWO's music played as the three embraced in the ring and walked to the back.

"I don't buy into one word we just heard. These guys only care about one thing and that's each other." Jim Ross admitted.

"Well, I'm sure that they've changed!" Heyman asked.

"I'm not convinced, let me tell you. I'm just not convinced." Ross stated.

"Well, maybe you gotta give them a chance to convince you." Heyman said.

"You believed what they said?" Ross asked Heyman.

"I mean, you know, when Hulk said 'God bless America'..." Heyman said.

"He got the rise out of you and everybody else that he wanted to elicit in my estimation. They've got their own agenda, they've always had their own agenda, they took one company and destroyed it, the old WCW." Ross stated.

"Well, maybe they've changed! You've changed, J.R., not necessarily for the better, but you've changed, maybe these guys have changed for the better!" Heyman insisted.

Results:

Kane defeated Kurt Angle to retain the Hardcore Championship Rhino defeated Crash and Molly Holly The Undertaker defeated The Big Show The Dudley Boyz defeated X-Factor Chris Benoit Vs. Chris Jericho ended in a no contest Val Venis defeated Raven Stone Cold Steve Austin defeated Triple H

After the main event, The NWO appeared and attacked Austin yet again. The Rock's music hit as he attempted to fend off the NWO. Undertaker's music hit and it was now even. Austin, Rock, and Taker cleared the ring of the NWO.

RAW IS WAR (April 16, 2001):

Mr. McMahon's music hit as he walked down to the ring.

"You know, ladies and gentlemen," he began. "It doesn't take much to anger me. I'm man enough to admit that. But when my son Shane said that he was going to invade the World Wrestling Federation with WCW, he is wrong. That's not something that's going to happen. Therefore, at the upcoming Backlash PPV, The newly formed NWO will take on the team of Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, and The Undertaker. Now, as you all know, these three men don't get along, but for one night, I expect them to finally get rid of the trash called The NWO."

Shane McMahon's music hits as he walks onto the stage.

"Dad, cut the crap, alright?" Shane began. "You know, you hide behind all these lies. My Invasion is not gonna happen? Well, Dad, sorry to say this, but it's gonna happen. I mean, what, are you afraid of a little competition? WCW kicked your ass in the past, and from now on, that's all we're gonna do, and we're going to begin it at Backlash, when the NWO takes out the 'dream team' of Stone Cold, The Rock, and Undertaker. I mean, as far as the NWO goes, they're thicker than thieves. Sure, they've had some differences in the past, but nothing they couldn't work out. The bottom line is, I know for a fact, they're on the same page. And quite frankly Dad, I can't say the same for Austin, Rock, and Undertaker. What makes you think that they won't blow up at Backlash? Or even before? You have three combustible elements, Dad. And whether it the cause of themselves, or the NWO, it will explode at Backlash."

Edge and Christian defeated Hardcore Holly and Crash to retain the Tag Team Championships Bubba Ray Dudley defeated Justin Credible Kane defeated Steven Richards to retain the Hardcore Championship Chris Jericho defeated Kurt Angle Chris Benoit defeated William Regal Billy Gunn, Raven, And Test defeated The Radicalz The Big Show defeated Kaientai Triple H defeated Jeff Hardy to win the Intercontinental Championship

RAW IS WAR (April 23, 2001):

The Rock is backstage being interviewed by Jonathan Coachman.

"Now Rock," Coach begins, "This Sunday, you team up with Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Undertaker to take on the NWO. How will you be able to co-exist with these superstars?"

The Rock raises his hand and waits for the pop to die down.

"FINALLY... THE ROCK HAS COME BACK TO DENVER!" The Rock says.

"Coach, you asked The Rock a very important question. And you're right, The Rock has never gotten along with Steve Austin. Never has, and probably never will. And The Rock sure as hell has never gotten along with the Deadman. But right now, that doesn't matter. That isn't important. What's important is kicking the NWO's collective candya**es! The Rock will walk down the People's ramp, step into the People's ring, and Rock Bottom that washed up has been Hulk Hogan, he's gonna drop that People's Elbow on that giant walking piece of monkey crap Kevin Nash, and give a boot and DDT to that Cuban wannabe Scott Hall. The bottom line is, this Sunday, the Invasion will be stopped before it gets started, and The NWO will crawl away defeated. IF YA SMELLLLLLLLL WHAT THE ROCK... IS COOKIN'!"

Rhyno defeated Spike Dudley to retain the Hardcore Championship Kaientai defeated Right To Censor Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho defeated Kurt Angle and William Regal The Big Show defeated Test The Radicalz defeated Grandmaster Sexay, Raven and Steve Blackman Trish Stratus defeated Ivory Stone Cold and The Rock defeated Edge and Christian

WWF BACKLASH (April 29, 2001):

Mr. McMahon is in his office with the team of Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, and The Undertaker.

"Look, you three." McMahon begins. "This is the single greatest threat that the World Wrestling Federation has ever had. Now, it doesn't matter whether we like each other or not. The fact of the matter is, the NWO, this Invasion from WCW must be stopped at any cost. Now, if you three see fit, you can beat the hell out of each other after the match for all I care. But wait until after. For right now, I want you to focus on kicking the NWO's collective a**es! As the old saying goes, 'Together we stand, divided we fall.'"

Lita defeated Molly Holly X-Factor defeated The Dudley Boyz Rhyno defeated Raven to retain the Hardcore Championship William Regal defeated Chris Jericho in a Duchess of Queensbury Rules match Chris Benoit defeated Kurt Angle in an Ultimate Submission match Shane McMahon defeated Big Show in a Last Man Standing match Matt Hardy defeated Christian and Eddie Guerrero to retain the European Championship Stone Cold, The Rock, and The Undertaker and The NWO ends in a no contest

Near the end of the match, the lights go out. When the lights come back on, Rob Van Dam, Sabu, and Raven are in the ring with steel chairs and attack Stone Cold, The Rock, and The Undertaker. Paul Heyman jumps off commentary and comes into the ring with a mic.

"THIS INVASION JUST GOT TAKEN TO THE EXTREME!" 


	3. Chapter 3: May 2001

May 2001:

WWF RAW IS WAR (April 30, 2001):

Paul Heyman's music hits as he and the ECW Roster, consisting of Rob Van Dam, New Jack, Sabu, Raven, The Sandman, Tazz, Tommy Dreamer, The Dudley Boyz, The BWO (Blue World Order), Balls Mahoney, Al Snow, Tajiri, Jerry Lynn, and Rhyno, head to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Heyman began. "My name is Paul Heyman. And I am the principal owner of ECW, Extreme Championship Wrestling. And we are teaming up with WCW to form The Alliance. Me and Shane McMahon are putting our differences aside, to take on the bigger enemy, Vince McMahon. You see, Vince McMahon ATTEMPTED TO KILL ECW! HE ATTEMPTED TO PUT AN END TO MY WAY OF LIFE! Now, we will have our revenge."

Raven takes the mic.

"Let me tell all of you something right now." Raven said.

"You see, you morons cheer for people like Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Undertaker like the sheep that Vince McMahon has corrupted you into, but here's the thing. They are not your heroes." Raven continues on. "Tonight, we will show that this Invasion will be extreme, and that no one can stand in our way.

Undertaker's music hits.

"That's pretty impressive, boy." Undertaker says to Raven from the stage. "But you see, you're in World Wrestling Federation territory now. You're standing in my yard. Your idle threats are nothing to go by. But if you want to act on them, how about you meet me in that ring tonight, and I'll make you famous."

Raven contemplates this, before Paul Heyman whispers something to him.

"On behalf of Raven..." Heyman says, "HE ACCEPTS YOUR CHALLENGE, DEADMAN! And remember, be careful what you wish for..."

Matt Hardy defeats Edge to retain the European Championship X-Pac defeats Spike Dudley Kevin Nash defeats The Rock Rhyno defeats Chris Jericho to retain the Hardcore Championship The APA defeats KroniK Chyna defeats Trish Stratus The Undertaker defeats Raven via DQ

Paul Heyman low blows The Undertaker to get Raven disqualified. Heyman calls Rhyno out to help Raven assault Undertaker. Suddenly, Kane's music hits and he helps his brother fight off Raven and Rhyno.

WWF RAW IS WAR (May 7, 2001):

Vince McMahon's music hits as he walks to the ring.

"Judgment Day is coming up, and we need a main event. And seeing as how WCW and ECW want to be in on Federation action, they will be in it as well. Stone Cold Steve Austin will defend his title in a triple threat match against ECW's Raven, and WCW's Diamond Dallas Page."

"Wow, what a huge main event!" Jerry Lawler says.

Paul Heyman's music hits as he, Raven, and Rhyno walk onto the stage.

"Well, Vince," Heyman began, "For once in your professional career, you finally did the right thing. I assure everybody in this arena tonight, that at Judgment Day, Raven will capture the WWF Championship, and ECW and the Alliance will take over the WWF. It will be a new day. But I'm not worried about Judgment Day, at least at the moment. What I'm concerned about is what happened last week, live on Raw. Both The Undertaker and Kane nearly decimated me. I am a very fragile man. That's why I want a match made at Judgment Day. I want Kane and Undertaker vs. Rhyno and his tag team partner... PAUL HEYMAN."

"What? Heyman is Rhyno's tag partner?" Jerry Lawler asked in disbelief.

"Does Heyman have a death wish?" J.R. questioned.

"You've got the match." McMahon said, smiling.

Bradshaw defeats Kurt Angle Edge and Christian defeat The Hardy Boyz Booker T defeats X-Pac Chris Jericho defeats William Regal Lita defeats Torrie Wilson Raven defeats Kane Diamond Dallas Page defeats The Undertaker

WWF RAW IS WAR (May 14, 2001):

Backstage, Paul Heyman, Shane McMahon, Raven, and Diamond Dallas Page are talking about the WWF Championship match at Judgment Day.

"Boys," Shane begins. "This Sunday, this is it. The culmination of everything we've worked for. The Alliance will have the WWF Championship in our grasp. And after that, nobody can stop us. Not even my father."

"Well, there's only one problem, Shane." Raven said. "Who's gonna win?"

"Does it matter?" Shane asked.

"I think it does matter. I mean, I was the most dominant ECW champion in history. I've been in both ECW and WCW. I have more experience. DDP here can't say that. Besides, Raven as the new champion, and the face of ECW and WCW, is best for business." Raven replied.

"Yeah, right." DDP responded. "I think it should be me who takes the win. The Diamond Cutter is the most lethal move in wrestling today. And it's obvious that I'm the true People's champion. I'm winning it."

"No, I'm winning it." Raven told DDP.

"No, I'M winning it." DDP told Raven.

The two stared each other down before Heyman separated them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down you two! Save that intensity for this Sunday! Now, me and Shane do not care which one of you takes the win, as long as the WWF Championship comes to the Alliance this Sunday at Judgment Day." Paul Heyman told the two.

Kurt Angle defeats Rikishi The Hardy Boyz and Eddie Guerrero defeat The BWO Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho defeat Edge and Christian The Rock defeats Scott Hall Kronik and Mike Awesome defeat X-Factor Diamond Dallas Page defeats Billy Gunn Stone Cold and The Undertaker defeat Rhyno and Raven

WWF JUDGMENT DAY 2001 (April 20, 2001):

KroniK defeats The APA, Edge and Christian and The Hardy Boyz to win the WWF Tag Team Championships William Regal defeats Rikishi Kurt Angle defeats Chris Benoit Chyna defeats Lita to retain the Womens' Championship The Rock defeats Hulk Hogan Kevin Nash and Scott Hall defeat Kaientai

The Undertaker and Kane make their entrances, followed by Rhyno and Paul Heyman. Near the end of the match, The Brothers Of Destruction take Rhyno out of the ring, leaving Heyman by himself. Heyman leaves the ring to try and escape.

"It's a good thing Heyman's wearing dark pants!" J.R. exclaimed.

Heyman comes back in the ring and is captured by Undertaker.

Uh oh, he's been caught!" Jerry Lawler screams.

"Give it to him!" J.R. tells the Brothers Of Destruction as Taker and Kane take turns clotheslining Heyman in the corner.

Rhyno comes in, only for Kane to chokeslam him for the win.

"The Brothers Of Destruction have won this match!" Jerry Lawler exclaims.

"But it looks like they aren't done with Heyman just yet." J.R. says.

The Undertaker picks him up and tombstones him.

"Tombstone to Paul Heyman! And it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." J.R. sarcastically says.

The Undertaker and Kane defeat Rhyno and Paul Heyman Stone Cold vs. Diamond Dallas Page vs. Raven ends in a no contest

Both Diamond Dallas Page and Raven pin Stone Cold for the three count. Judgment Day ends with DDP and Raven arguing over who is the true WWF Champion... 


	4. Chapter 4: MayJune 2001

RAW IS WAR (May 21, 2001):

Paul Heyman comes out in a neck and back brace. He is accompanied by Rhyno and Raven.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he begins, "My name is Paul Heyman. And I am the owner of ECW. And last night at Judgement Day, I was the victim of a brutal, uncalloused, and uncalled for assault by The Undertaker and Kane. And if you don't believe me, actions speak louder than words. If I may, please direct your attention to the Titantron."

The Titantron shows still photos from Judgement Day, in which Undertaker tombstones Paul Heyman.

"I bet all you people enjoyed that, didn't you?" Heyman asked the audience. The audience roars.

"But Undertaker and Kane, don't think you two will get off that easy." Heyman warned. "Because tonight, you two will be going up against the future of this industry, Rhyno and Raven, in a Last Men Standing Elimination Tornado Tag match! You don't make a fool out of Paul Heyman..."

Later on in the show, Mr. McMahon comes to the ring to address the controversial ending of last night's WWF Championship match.

"As you all saw last night," Mr. McMahon began, "There has been some controversy over last night's ending to the PPV. As a result of this, I have decided to vacate the WWF Championship. However, it won't be for long. Because for the first time at the King Of The Ring PPV, the annual King Of The Ring tournament will be contested for the WWF Championship! But there's more. Because the last match in the Finals, which will be contested at the PPV, will be... a Ladder match!"

"What a historic PPV this is going to be!" Jim Ross exclaims.

"As far as the entrants are concerned, I will be announcing them right now. And in the interest of fairness, both WCW and ECW superstars will be allowed to compete in the tournament. So without further ado, here are the contestants in the 2001 King Of The Ring tournament!" Vince announces.

"Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

"Sting!"

"Raven!"

"The Undertaker!"

"Diamond Dallas Page!"

"Rob Van Dam!"

"The Rock!"

"And Booker T!"

"The tournament begins next week, live on Raw. Good luck to the eight of you. And may the best man win."

The APA defeats 3 Count Matt Hardy defeats X-Pac to retain the European Championship Edge defeats D-Von Dudley Eddie Guerrero defeats Jeff Hardy Kane defeats Kurt Angle do retain the Intercontinental Championship Stone Cold, Triple H and The Rock defeat Sting, Diamond Dallas Page, and Booker T Raven and Rhyno defeat Undertaker and Kane

RAW IS WAR (May 28, 2001):

The Hardy Boyz and Lita defeat X-Pac, Albert, and Ivory Chris Benoit defeats Rhyno Steve Blackman defeats Perry Saturn Chris Jericho defeats Big Show to win the Hardcore Championship Rhyno defeats Chris Jericho to win the Hardcore Championship The Dudley Boyz defeat Edge and Christian Stone Cold defeats Sting to advance in the KOTR tournament

Midway through the Taker/Raven match, Paul Heyman gets up from his announce position.

"Where the hell are you going?" Jim Ross asks.

Heyman gets up on the ring apron, revealing that his injuries were not as severe as he had made it out to be. Heyman slaps Undertaker. As Taker is about to retaliate, he is rolled up by Raven for the win.

Raven defeats The Undertaker to advance in the KOTR tournament

RAW IS WAR (June 4, 2001):

Kane defeats Christian to retain the Intercontinental Championship Kurt Angle defeats Crash Holly Chris Benoit defeats The Big Show Trish Stratus defeats Ivory Rob Van Dam defeats Diamond Dallas Page to advance in the KOTR tournament The Rock defeats Booker T to advance in the KOTR tournament

RAW IS WAR (June 11, 2001):

Christian defeats Kane The Hardy Boyz defeat X-Pac and Albert Rhyno and Big Show defeat Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit Raven defeats Stone Cold Steve Austin to advance in the KOTR tournament The Rock defeats Rob Van Dam to advance in the KOTR tournament

It will be The Rock vs. Raven for the WWF Championship in the finals of the King Of The Ring Tournament.

RAW IS WAR (June 18, 2001):

Tazz defeats Hardcore Holly Diamond Dallas Page defeats Big Show Triple H defeats Tommy Dreamer Sting and Goldberg defeat Edge and Christian Matt Hardy defeats Albert to retain the European championship Raven and Rhyno defeat Undertaker and The Rock

KING OF THE RING (June 24, 2001):

Edge and Christian defeated The Dudley Boyz, KroniK, and Sting and Goldberg to win the Tag Team championships X-Pac defeated Kane to win the Intercontinental championship Matt Hardy defeats Scott Hall to retain the European Championship The Sandman, Tommy Dreamer, Hulk Hogan, and Kevin Nash defeat Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Undertaker, Triple H, and Chris Jericho Rob Van Dam defeats Jeff Hardy Raven defeats The Rock to win the WWF Championship and the KOTR tournament

During The Rock vs. Raven, the ECW stars come and interfere in the match, knocking The Rock off the ladder, and through the announce table. The ECW roster helps an exhausted Raven climb the ladder to retrieve the WWF championship.

"Oh my god, I don't believe it, Raven has won the WWF championship!" Jim Ross exclaims.

"Believe it J.R., your WWF boy has been bested by an ECW legend! I would like to present to you the new ECW champion! The WWF championship as you know it no longer exists! And if any of you at home have a problem with that, blame your so called Peoples' Champion, lying on the ground in front of us!" Heyman screams.

We cut back to the WWF locker room, in which the WWF superstars are seen disappointed. We cut back to the ring where Paul Heyman gets in the ring to celebrate with the ECW superstars.

"My god, The WWF as we know it may never be the same again..." Jim Ross solemnly says... 


End file.
